moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
George Clooney
| Occupation=Actor, director, producer, screenwriter | First Film=Return to Horror High | Active Years=1978 - present | Notable Roles=Dr. Douglas "Doug" Ross (ER - TV) Bruce Wayne/Batman (Batman & Robin) Danny Ocean (Ocean's Eleven) }} George Timothy Clooney is an American actor, film director, producer, and screenwriter. For his work as an actor, he has received two Golden Globe Awards and an Academy Award. Clooney is also noted for his social activism and has served as one of the United Nations Messengers of Peace since January 31, 2008. Though he made his acting debut on television in 1978, Clooney gained fame and recognition by portraying Dr. Douglas "Doug" Ross on the long-running medical drama ER from 1994 to 1999. While working on ER, he started attracting a variety of leading roles in films including Batman & Robin (1999) and Out of Sight (2000), where he first teamed with long-term collaborator Steven Soderbergh. In 2001, Clooney's fame widened with the release of his biggest commercial success, Ocean's Eleven, the first of a profitable film trilogy, a remake of the movie from 1960 with the members of The Rat Pack with Frank Sinatra as Danny Ocean. He made his directorial debut a year later with the 2002 biographical thriller Confessions of a Dangerous Mind and has since directed Good Night, and Good Luck (2005), Leatherheads (2008), and The Ides of March (2011). He won the 2006 Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his work in the Middle East thriller Syriana (2005). Philanthropy Clooney's humanitarian work includes his advocacy of finding a resolution for the Darfur conflict, raising funds for the 2010 Haiti earthquake, 2004 Tsunami and 9/11 victims, and creating documentaries such as Sand and Sorrow to raise awareness about international crises. Filmography *Combat Academy (1986) *Return to Horror High (1987) *Grizzly II: The Predator (1987) *Return of the Killer Tomatoes (1988) *Red Surf (1989) *Unbecoming Age (1992) *The Harvest (1993) *From Dusk Till Dawn (1996) *One Fine Day (1996) *Batman & Robin (1997) *The Peacemaker (1997) *The Thin Red Line 1998) *Out of Sight (1998) *Waiting for Woody (1998) *The Book That Wrote Itself (1999) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *Three Kings (1999) *The Perfect Storm (2000) *O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) *Ocean's Eleven (2001) *Spy Kids (2001) *Rock Star (2001) *Solaris (2002) *Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) *Welcome to Collinwood (2002) *Starbuck Holger Meins (2002) *Insomnia (2002) *Far From Heaven (2002) *Intolerable Cruelty (2003) *Spy Kids 3D: Game Over (2003) *Ocean's Twelve (2004) *Criminal (2004) *Good Night, and Good Luck (2005) *Syriana Bob Barnes (2005) *The Big Empty (2005) *The Jacket (2005) *Rumor Has It... (2005) *The Good German (2006) *A Scanner Darkly (2006) *Pu-239 (2006) *Michael Clayton (2007) *Ocean's Thirteen (2007) *Darfur Now (2007) *Leatherheads (2008) *Burn After Reading (2008) *Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) *The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) *Up in the Air (2009) *The American (2010) *The Ides of March (2011) *The Descendants (2011) *Argo (2012) *August: Osage County (2013) *Gravity (2013) *Annie (2014) *Gravity (2013) *The Monuments Men (2014) *Tomorrowland (2015) *Our Brand is Crisis (2015) *A Very Murray Christmas (2015) *Hail, Caesar! (2016) *Money Monster (2016) Current Currently, Clooney's film The Descendants is in theaters. Category:American actors Category:Actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Producers Category:American screenwriters Category:Living people Category:1961 births Category:Directors